


The Wolf Next Door

by A_bello



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding Kink, Duncan calls Will "pup", Floor Sex, He also calls him "puppy", Human/Neighbor Will, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, No Lube, Pet Names, Prostate Stimulation, Rough Sex, Slut Will Graham, Tearing, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Werewolf Duncan, Werewolf form, Will is NOT built to take the knot, belly inflation, but it isn't stopping him, dubcon, kaisergram, kinktober day 6, size queen will graham, spit for lube, welcome to hell i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: He felt like he was a live flame, crackling with madness and desire, and Duncan was nothing more than a gallon of gasoline to him. This was not soothing, but it was a cure to the madness for the moment.As his knot, mostly swollen, popped half into him and out again, earning a cry from the raven haired man, Duncan and Will simultaneously managed to wonder the same thing;Would this happen again?
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	The Wolf Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the tags! This isn't too heavy but it is all very much there. Will enjoys himself just fine but he is in pain and he is forced into this situation. If you find that disturbing, or if you dislike breeding kinks or slight belly inflation, please, press the back button. 
> 
> I regret NOTHING. Enjoy day 6!

Will’s eyes widened when he opened the front door to his cabin, the house’s atmosphere already weighing on him, much heavier than usual. The air had a newfound fuzz that coated his mind like a wool blanket, leaving him slightly off-kilter.

He took a deep breath, letting his eyelashes wade into his vision as he blinked slowly, once, twice, three times before daring to move from where he stood in the doorway, hands clenching in tune with his heart beat.

Will’s shakey step and the light ruffle of his clothes in the silence is almost as deafening as his heart beat. The door swung shut behind him with a load _bang_ , rattling the screen door. 

Maybe he’s just being paranoid.

It’s easy to try to pass it off as just that when these stuffy nights are much more common for him. It’s easy to dismiss his anxieties and walk through the main room and up the stairs, through the short hallway and into his bedroom.

He’s barely made it through the doorway before the floorboards beside him creak, loud and urgent, as he’s tackled to the ground. His window is smashed in and the air flowing in and out of the room brought a bone-deep chill with it. 

Will grunted, thrashing beneath the large body above his, against the soft coat and into the harsh breaths that cascade down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. 

The weight eased slightly, but only for his top to be torn off him, scratches and welts blooming across his back where the fabric is cut. Will howls in pain and shock, trying to crawl free of the other, before he’s back on him. There’s a large nose in his hair and what feels like leather and claws on his back, working him free of his shirt, not bothering to avoid pressing against the fresh, burning wounds. 

Will gasped for air, struggling against the press on his back, on his lungs. He struggled for leverage before he finally bucked off the extremely large weight-if he could call it that. The beast did little more than roll onto its side momentarily, but it was still enough for Will to roll onto his back. Not enough for him to get up, though, as he was very quickly being pinned once again, coarse fur brushing against his stomach, almost soft. 

Will’s fists came quick at the thing-the _monster_ -above him, a quick one two three against those hairy shoulders. Sooner than later, though, his wrists were captured in two large, clawed hands, and it was then that his eyes adjusted to the dark in full. A large snout, adjourned with sharp teeth, hung just before his face, and past it, two eyes, one scarred shut and the other black, beady, and desperate. 

He somehow recognized him, even when he was gnarled and changed into this wolf-like creature.

“Duncan?”

  
Will gasped in surprise. The last thing he’d been expecting when he came home that night was his neighbor, this _thing_ that was supposed to be the man who lived across the lake, tackling him at the foot of his bed. 

That one eye softened, but his press on the man below him did not. 

A nod, a press of his snout under his chin, and a rut of his hips against Will’s own, and they were both painfully aware of where the night was headed. Will didn’t have time to protest, or to ponder if that’s really what he wanted to do, before his pants were being ripped away just the same as his shirt had been. His underwear barely survived the impact of his sharp claws, clinging to his hips in shreds, half-hard cock still held down by his waistband. 

Duncan reached for it with a growl, still hovering over Will, before tearing it off, not at all gentler than the first two times. 

In the blink of an eye, the human was being lifted, maneuvered and manhandled with a soft ease that he almost wishes Duncan had used when tearing his clothes off. He ended up on his stomach, elbows bent, arms beneath his stomach, knees spread wide and his ass in the air. It was a shameful presentation, but one that made Will’s cock stir with curiosity and his face burn. 

Somewhere within him, his own slight desire battled with the pressing fear that wore down on his spine like a weight tied to his last vertebrae. 

_He’ll tear you apart at this size, you don’t know how this will end, he’ll claim you or kill you or_ -

His scrambled train of thought was interrupted when a string of drool was pushed against and into his puckered hole with the leathery pad of Duncan’s thumb, shaped differently than anything Will was used to. He gasped in shock, delight, even, and failed to push against or pull away from him. He stayed still, hips twitching, as Duncan worked him open for little more than a minute before he felt his clawed thumb pull away, only to be replaced with the slick and still leaking head of his cock. 

Even just the tip felt far bigger than anything Will had taken before, and it was the sheer force of it all that made him lurch forwards on his shoulders.

He didn’t move fast enough, though, because when he lifted his head, he was immediately met with two warm arms wrapping around his waist and pressing against his lower back, forcing him to arch into the position just a bit further than was comfortable.

And then, he pushed in.

It burned, so harsh that Will was sure he’d torn. His head fell to the ground with a whine as his body tensed up against his will. He’d gladly relax if he could, it’d make this ordeal much easier, but the fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins left him high strung in anticipation. 

And the werewolf was only getting started. He grunted, leaning down to nose at Will’s dampening curls, pushing in another half inch. Will cried out this time, body twitching in full, only some of his tenseness disappearing. 

Duncan let out a quiet hum, apparently pleased with Will’s response, his lack of pleading. It was always messy when they pleaded; for more, for him to stop, anything. 

Will pushed back slightly, this time, when he pushed in a little farther, a whole new inch this time.

 _And you probably haven’t even made it halfway_.

The notion made him shiver despite the warmth enveloping him, temple dragging on the rough floor beneath him, knees already starting to ache. His lower half stung with a certain slickness, and when Duncan pushed in again, farther still, he felt another tear and was sure that warm wetness was more than just precum.

He was bleeding on his dick, but the thought only served to make him gasp out a low moan, already beginning to squirm in his grasp. It was moving too slowly, and while Will’s body realistically needed him to pull out, all his mind and his cock wanted was _more more more_.

And so that is what Will sought out. Pushing his hips back, up at the right angle, managing to get Duncan to sink in further than intended. 

Surely he hadn’t been meaning to be gentle, and had been taking his time to battle the hot tightness inside Will, so surely when Will forced him farther inside him he’d realize he could have his way with him.

Will was once again incorrect-only halfway-as Duncan hissed and pushed where he was gripping his waist, forcing him to stop. 

“Duncan~”

He whined, trying to get his knees together to ease the painful way his muscles pulled taught at the stretch, and to get some leverage to thrust back on the monster cock inside him.

Will’s mouth hung open when the other finally pushed in as deep as he could manage, not quite to the hilt, thanks to Will’s inability to stretch for his knot, even half-full and unprepared as it was. 

There was a pause that seemed to stretch through the seconds like molasses down a wall, slow and dripping like sweet, sweet honey. Will savored every moment of the burning stretch almost as much as he savored the second that Duncan began to move, delivering a shallow thrust into where he was seated before pulling back and repeating the action with much more depth.

Sweet moans didn’t hesitate to slide between Will’s teeth, soft and urgently needy all at once, welcoming the monster past his defenses, into his body. 

His thrusts were decently slow, clearly savoring the way Will’s walls hugged his member, throbbing as if he were trying to beckon him in deeper. Will could feel his knot bouncing against his rim, growing slightly every few rounds, and he knew with a sinking terror that it would absolutely rip him to shreds.

The knowledge of that, however, did little to deter him from spasming in Duncan’s hold with needy groans. 

The other leaned down, burying his nose as far as it would go into Will’s hair where it curled against his nape. It smelled sweet, of burning sweat and sugary things that lay just beneath his skin. He could hear his heart beating like a rabbit’s on the run, could feel his blood soaring against his touch.

It only made him fuck him harder, feet and knees sliding as he tried to get a firm stance to be able to push into him with earnest. 

Will howled, biting into the tender flesh of his bottom lip, tears threatening to spill over his bottom lashes. His eyes closed against the salty drops, squeezing hard enough that when Duncan hit a practically vibrating spot inside him at a refreshing curve those tears fell from his eyelashes and onto the hardwood floor. 

His knees had to be red and raw, he could barely feel them. His shoulders chafed and his cheek felt swollen with the pressure that he was being pushed against the surface with, but it didn’t matter. In the end, he knew how things would go, and it still remained his only consolation, even as his arms began to tremble with cold uselessness beneath him, and precum had pooled enough at his tip to be dripping down between his hands.

Duncan had set a brutal pace, sometimes alternating between long, hard thrusts and shallow quick ones, still hitting the spot that made Will burn up from the inside out. He felt like he was a live flame, crackling with madness and desire, and Duncan was nothing more than a gallon of gasoline to him. This was not soothing, but it was a cure to the madness for the moment.

As his knot, mostly swollen, popped half into him and out again, earning a cry from the raven haired man, Duncan and Will simultaneously managed to wonder the same thing;

_Would this happen again?_

Will felt more stretched out than he’d ever been before, the deep burn easily sated with the pleasure of constant pressure inside him, his prostate overstimulated and swollen. 

Duncan’s hips slapped against his ass, thighs molded to one another, the muffled and wet sounds of the werewolf rutting into him ringing through the chilled air like a choir, the sound echoing and overcoming some of his lacking senses. Will felt as though he were floating in those big hands, even as one of them brushed up his back, over the welts and scratches, and into his curls, where it pulled and pushed until his face was mostly flush with the ground and Duncan could get some more leverage on him. 

His mewls were soon enough interrupted as the words he wasn’t sure he was saying pushed through his teeth.

“Fuck, Duncan, breed me.”

This earned a growl and a particularly hard thrust that had them both sliding a little further on the flooring. 

“Cum inside me, fill me to the brim, fuck your seed into me, fuck,”

The creature clearly hadn’t been expecting such words, let alone any at all, from Will, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t spur him on. He fucked into him with a newfound vigor, one gruff hand pressed against the small of his back, the other still tight against the back of his head, pushing and pulling with every thrust.

“Breed me, please,”

The response was a deep, _rasped_ sound, the words twisted but still harmonic in terms of Duncan’s usual voice. 

“I will, pup,”

That was enough to send the shaking man over the edge. His orgasm came quick, unexpected alongside the pet name, crying out as he spilled onto the floor, cum spreading in a sticky pool, just barely at his own fingertips that still lay numb beneath him. 

Duncan leaned over him, nosing along the scratches, licking at them with light grunts as Will continued to cry, whimpering and sliding on the floor from the sheer force of his thrusts.

That growl of a voice sounded once again.

“You want me to fill you up, puppy?”

Will nodded as best as he could under his hand, whining, legs and hands trembling much more violently than the rest of him. 

Duncan’s final pushes were shallow, knot sliding half in and half out of him, before it finally swelled for the final time and pushed inside Will.

It was big, _so fucking big_ , and the curly haired man yelped, biting down on his lip once more as a fresh wave of cold tears spilled down his heated nose and cheeks, onto the floor.

He felt like he’d been torn in half, his ass twitching with something between pain at the girth of his knot and pleasure at the depth in which Duncan was seated within him. 

Will sniffled as his knot throbbed inside him, the much larger _thing_ still trying to fuck in and out of him in earnest, before gasping at the sensation that followed. Deep warmth poured into him, thick and wet and _searing hot_ where it filled his insides. 

And it didn’t stop, not for a while, at least.

It just kept coming, the thick ropes of Duncan’s seed eventually pushing against his knot, trying to get out of the trap it’d been put into. 

Will felt heavier, like his stomach was plush, his back nearly broken into this permanent arch. He lifted a numb hand out of sated curiosity and pressed it to his tummy. It felt softer, and shifted against his touch, obviously swollen with the after effects of the cum that had been forced inside him.

The memory of those most recent events seemed so distant to his drowsy mind and Will was nowhere near ready to confront the way his face burned with renewed pleasure at the feeling of being so full.

Duncan’s grip eased around his waist and in his hair, eventually sliding to wrap his arms around him, chest draping across Will’s sweat-damp back. He kissed and licked against his nape, as if itching to do something more, to bury his teeth into the skin and muscle and tear him apart from the outside, now that he’d claimed his territory inside.

Will chuckled to himself, though it sounded sour as it drifted through the air.

“You know, I wont get pregnant or anything.” 

He mumbled against the floor. Duncan nodded against him, knot very slowly dying out, rubbing against his raw and torn insides in a way that wasn't quite as satisfying as it had been when his veins were more full of adrenaline than anything else.

The larger of the pair eased them onto their sides, rolling onto the moderately soft rug. He placed a chaste kiss to his ear, lips wet and slightly rough, as he kept his arms locked around Will.

Smelling of sex and blood and hormones, the pair drifted into an almost drunken sleep, still locked together on the floor.

**

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY wrote Kaisergram. And day 6. Hoorah!! I really hope to write more of this pair, maybe even this prompt. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
